


For Which I Have No Explanation

by ImperialMint



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP doesn't get a summary. But it's PWP of the Sebastian/Claude kind for Disgruntled Minion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Which I Have No Explanation

Sebastian fell back on the bed, back slightly arched at the awkward angle as Claude stumbled slightly, his feet catching on the trousers pooled at his feet.

"Fuck," Claude hissed, hair ruffled from Sebastian's fingers. His knees were on the bed, cock pressed against Sebastian's thigh, thick and twitching with interest.

Sebastian raked his eyes upwards, from the thatch of hair jutting at Claude's groin, up the muscles of his stomach and the bones at his collar. His eyes traced the path up the line of Claude's neck and then met his eyes with a smirk.

He pushed up, waiting until Claude's knees were on the edge of the bed before he twisted his own body, crossing his legs under him and leaning forwards slightly, lips closing over the very tip of Claude's cock.

The effect was instant, Claude letting out a breathy sigh and shifting his hips, trying to fuck deeper into Sebastian. Sebastian flicked his tongue twice over the slit, lips covering the head completely, before he slipped his hands around Claude's waist, digging into the skin of his bare arse and forcing his hips to remain still.

Obediently, Claude stilled, and Sebastian moved one of his hands down as he took in more of Claude, tongue curling against the base of the head. His fingers fondled at the back of Claude's balls, running over the skin and finally opening his mouth, letting as much cock slide in as possible.

As he increased the pace of his sucking, the hand toying with Claude's balls coming around to grip the base of his cock, Sebastian couldn't help the slightly breathless groans that escaped him. He'd wanted this - they'd both wanted this - for far too long, and finally they'd gotten it.

He left Claude's cock a moment later, kissing though the curled hair at the juncture of his groin, moving across to suck at the skin on his hip. Sebastian's teeth grazed the skin, nipping and sucking lightly, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Claude.

With wet kisses, Sebastian moved to the other hip too, laying a mark on the bone, before he turned back and palmed Claude's erection, looking upwards from beneath his eyelashes. He moved with some desperation, taking Claude in his mouth and moving over the head, kissing across the flesh in a way he'd dreamt of for months.

Claude moaned, clutching at Sebastian's head, trying to push him down to suck more. Obliging, for once, Sebastian did as told, letting Claude slip his cock in and out, saliva trailing down the corner of his mouth. From the sounds Claude made, Sebastian knew how much he wanted this, but the fun couldn't stop just yet.

Regretfully, Sebastian pulled back with one last curve of his head. Claude's dick was wet with his spit, shining in the dim light the room offered, and he smiled again, moving back on the bed until his back was on the mattress, wanting Claude to follow him down.

And follow him he did, kicking off the trousers that had trapped his feet, naked and standing proud, glasses lost somewhere along the line in the frenzy they'd entered the bedroom.

The Claude Sebastian wanted pressed against him, moving his legs until his knee was bent and his own trousers could be eased off, freeing his own arousal, showing Claude the proof of his own want.

As he leant down to kiss Sebastian, Claude pressed the head of his cock against Sebastian, easing him open with the hint of what was to come. Their stomachs pressed against each other as Clause moved, sliding his dick between the cheeks of Sebastian's arse, and Sebastian couldn't help but let out a moan as his own arousal rubbed between them. He moved his legs across Claude's back, trying to supress another groan as the contact deepened between them, Claude slipping his tongue into Sebastian's mouth.

Just like that, he was gone, pulling away from Sebastian. A moment later, before Sebastian had truly noticed that he had moved away, he felt a warm mouth enclose over his cock, bobbing up and down quickly as a hand fondled at his sac.

This time, the moan came and Sebastian's hand moved to grip Claude's bicep, wanting him never to stop.

"Uh," he let out as Claude bent his head, taking in the whole of Sebastian's length in one go. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt, warm and moist. He could see the nodules of Claude's spine at the angle, and it wasn't long before he let go of Sebastian.

Taking the chance, Sebastian moved forwards, sliding a little onto Claude's lap and kissing him deeply. It was a filthy kiss, wet and hot, and Claude took the opportunity to move his hand under Sebastian, both support him and brush the tip of his finger against Sebastian's hole teasingly, reminding him that this wasn't enough and there was more to come, more to experience and far more to feel.

They separated just long enough for Claude to peel back Sebastian's shirt, unbuttoning what he could and then slipping it over his head. Sebastian moved against Claude when that was done, forcing the man back and his way onto his lap.

They kissed again, as Sebastian moved his hips down, feeling Claude's cock press against his hole. At the feeling, he moved his hips upward, wanting nothing more than to slide down and engulf Claude fully, but knowing that he was both unprepared and wanted this to last for as long as possible.

They moved together, Claude pushing up and between Sebastian's cheeks as Sebastian pressed against him, cock leaving sticky trails against their stomachs. Sebastian's arm curled around Claude's back, pressing them even closer as he kissed him deeply, gasping when Claude pushed them back, and rutting their cocks together with a sharp snap of his hips.

Sebastian closed his eyes at the feeling, wanting to reach down and taken them both in his hands, but he didn't have time. Claude was kissing his neck, moving down to his chest and lapping at one of his nipples. Sebastian's hand gripped the sheets, letting out another breathy moan as Claude repositioned them, pushing Sebastian's knees up and back so he could kiss the inside of his thighs and run a tongue over his cheeks.

As Claude gripped the skin on either side of his hole, Sebastian fisted his own cock, moaning as a tongue swept over the muscle. Claude licked the tender skin around the area, but he never once pressed in in the way that Sebastian craved.

Looking down, flushed and unable to hold back any of his reactions anymore; Sebastian noticed the smirk on Claude's face, just before he pushed his tongue in. Sebastian gasped, pleasure curling at the pit of his stomach, but then the tongue was removed and the licking started again.

Before he pulled back, Claude spat, the sensation sending a jolt of pleasure through Sebastian, drawing yet another moan. But then Claude released the grip he'd had on Sebastian, pistoning his hips again so that their cocks slid together, moving to suck gently at Sebastian's nipples again.

The kiss, when it came as Sebastian wrapped a hand over their cocks, was gentle and deep. Claude was still rocking against him and they were both moaning now, unable to resist.

He wanted more, but he knew that Claude wouldn't give it to him yet, so he had to take it. Claude moved at the slightest push, falling back until he was on his knees and Sebastian was curled over like a cat, between his legs and holding his cock. He let Claude fuck into his mouth a little before he stretched out, rubbing against the bedcovers desperately.

As he moved around Claude's erection, licking and sucking the skin, paying attention to the vein on the underside and lapping at his balls, Claude moved a finger, already wet, between his cheeks and down, curving into the muscle and pushing in.

Sebastian moaned against Claude, moving with more vigour now that Claude was beginning to listen to what he wanted. But the moment didn't last that long and Claude abandoned his pursuit, bringing Sebastian up for a kiss and moving his palm against his cock lazily.

His hand snaked under Sebastian's balls, toying again over his hole, before moving back up and against the length of his cock. Claude's hand moved until he drew a hiss of pleasure, finger smoothing precum over the head and down the length.

Wordlessly, Sebastian moved onto his stomach, pushing back so that Claude could kiss against the base of his spine, lower and lower until he was licking Sebastian open again. With every lick, every press into him, Sebastian moved his hand up and down his own cock, until that just wasn't enough anymore.

He began to push back, fucking himself on Claude's tongue and sighing as he got closer and closer to what he really wanted. Sebastian felt himself relaxing around Claude's tongue, before Claude moved, pressing the head of his cock there instead.

He pressed in only a little, just enough that the tip slid it, but it was enough to draw out moans from both of them. He pushed in a little more before he was suddenly gone, bending down to open Sebastian with his tongue again.

This time, when Claude pushed in, Sebastian arched his back and pushed back, moaning deeply. He wanted to be filled, more than anything, and knew that for all their rivalry and aggression, Claude would move slowly.

And he did, pushing in and out, waiting for Sebastian to press back before he moved deeper. A few times he pulled away, using his tongue and spit, but he always returned, always pushed back into Sebastian and always, always, drew out more pleasure.

Claude pulled back again, sliding the head of his cock against Sebastian's hole, over it a few times and waiting to hear the want in Sebastian's moan. He gave it freely, searching with a hand and pushing back with his hips, turning his head to see what Claude was doing.

Their lips met in a kiss as Claude pushed in once again, holding his weight over Sebastian and waiting for him to move. Their legs were entwined by now and they were both sweaty, Claude bracing Sebastian with an arm around his chest.

And then suddenly, Sebastian didn't need to do all the work, and Claude was thrusting in harder than he had before, kissing Sebastian. There was lust in the kiss, and every unspoken emotion that had ever passed through, but there was something else and Sebastian needed to see his eyes.

He rolled over, onto his back and looked up, waiting for Claude to fuck him again. And he did, pounding in harder and tilting his head, up, Adam's apple bobbing as Sebastian moaned. He slackened the pace, licking at Sebastian's nipples again and sliding in and out of him, easily and slowly.

They moved again, Sebastian pushing up until he was against Claude and on his lap, thrusting pace-for-pace. It was better than anything he'd felt before, no matter the amount of times he'd done it with and who he'd chosen, because it was Claude.

They moved back and Sebastian groaned. Claude pressed fully in; until his balls were against Sebastian's and there was nothing either of them could do but submit to each other and fuck. There was pain, but it was a good pain, because Sebastian's legs were then curling over Claude's back and pleasure was sparking through his body as the head of Claude's cock brushed the small bundle of nerves inside of him.

The pace changed then, Claude thrusting in faster and faster, pausing between moments of breathlessness to kiss and sick at Sebastian's lips, smirking with every moan in the kiss as he pivoted his hips, licking the pink mouth open in wanton.

And when it seemed almost too much, Claude rolled onto his side, causing a toe-curling sweep of pleasure with every thrust and sending Sebastian into a frenzy of moans. He wrapped an arm around Claude's shoulder, moaning against his hot mouth, as Claude moved, relentless.

"Ahh," Sebastian said shakily, gritting his jaw and closing his eyes. "I'm going to-"

Claude kept on, kissing Sebastian and making sure he knew exactly what their standings were. And then Sebastian's toes curled, Claude trailing his fingers over his erection lazily until Sebastian came, chest heaving and whole body tingling.

They separated, Claude shifting his hips and erection into his own hand, before he moved back down to kiss Sebastian again, savouring the post-orgasmic haze. Their kiss was lazy, Sebastian feeling the desire and need that Claude had.

He moved forwards as Claude began moving his hand faster, covering the head of his cock and lapping his tongue against him, smiling as Claude came, swallowing thickly and moving to kiss him again. They moved back lazily, Claude still running his hand over his slowly softening cock, as Sebastian wiped his mouth, shooting him a smile.

It was something that never should have happened, but it had, and now he knew that there was no way he was going to give Claude up.


End file.
